fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Supernova Premier Knights
Note: This series is still being developed. '' is a magical boy anime that is produced by Toei Animation and is an installment of the ''Pretty Cure ''franchise. It is the fourth season in the ''PreCure! Cosmic Love Series. It is directed and written by Harajuku Arissa. The season's motifs are galaxies and planets. Plot Supernova Premier Knights Episodes In the Milky Way Galaxy, hidden among the cosmic dust, lies a place called the Astraverse. This world connects all of the eight planets together - Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune - with portals. The inhabitants of the Astraverse protected these portals, but when the evil group Necroia attacked, the Astraverse became their new base. Using the portals, they aimed to conquer all of the planets in the Milky Way Galaxy. Just before Necroia gained full control, the fairy named Star succeeded in escaping with the four Nova Watches. Star was given a task to revive the four Premier Knights who will be the ones to stop Necroia and save the Astraverse. Only the universe knows what fate lies in store for the eight planets - but will the Premier Knights be able to stop Necroia in time? Legend WIP Characters Premier Knights / Keita is an energetic second-year student who loves everything about space. / Hayato is a second-year student who excels at sports. In his class, he runs the fastest, earning him the nickname "Dash." / Akihiko is a third-year student who is famous for his modeling career. His charming smile and good looks make him a popular student in Kirahoshi Middle School. / Mahiro is a third-year student who spends most of his time practicing kendo. According to his clubmates, he has never lost a single fight and aims to continue this streak until he graduates. Mascots Star is the main mascot of the series. Star looks like a hamster and is referred to as such by other people. He can transform into a young boy when needed. Necroia Uni is the first enemy of the Premier Knights. She can be cruel towards others and values anything that she believes is "beautiful." Minor Characters Kiragi is Akihiko's rival in his modeling career. He attends the Maxwell International School. Ayumi is Mahiro's younger sister. She is a first-year in Kirahoshi Middle School. Items * : Is the main transformation items of the Knights. The Nova Watch is colored white and looks similar to a normal watch but with a striking four-pointed golden star pointing towards 12, 3, 6, and 9. The strap of the watch is a different color for each Knight, fitting their theme color. The Knights attach their Planet Crystals at the clock face. In order to transform, the Knights must shout PreKnight, Supernova Planet Charge! * : Is an item that the Knights need to use to transform. Each Knight has their Planet Crystals named after the Planet that they represent. The Knights need to attach the Planet Crystals at the Nova Watch's clock face. Locations * : "The Shining Town of Sparkles," as some may call it, Kirahoshi Town is home to people who are fascinated about stars and outer space. ** : The school that the four main Knights attend. ** : A prestigious academy attended by talented individuals. Trivia * This is the first time that the term Premier Knights is used. ** The Premier Knights are the male counterparts to the Pretty Cures. Just like how the Pretty Cures have the term PreCure as the shorter version of their name, the Premier Knights have the term PreKnight as the shorter version of their name. Media WIP Merchandise WIP Gallery WIP References Category:Supernova Premier Knights Category:Series Category:User:PrincessAire Category:PreCure! Cosmic Love Series